


Just Friends

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Roy are just friends, even though Wally wants to be more. But he discovers a little too late that Roy has his eye on someone else.</p><p>One sided kidarrow/gingercest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

"So what’re you doing tonight?" Wally asks, all bright smiles and getting right into Roy’s personal space.

Roy glances back at Kaldur. Kaldur smiles and any lingering hardness in Roy’s face softens right out.

"We’re having a movie night at my place. Kal’s never seen Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

It felt like forever since they’d had a night alone. There was always something else going on. It was going to be so nice. Just the two of them and a horror movie they’d stop watching half way through to make out.

"Sweet, I love that movie."

Roy raises an eyebrow and Robin says what he’s thinking for him.

"First of all, you’ve never even seen it. And second, you hate slasher flicks."

"Psh, I do not. So, what time? I’ll bring snacks."

Roy glances back at Kaldur with an alarmed expression. He loves Wally, really. He’s a decent kid. But he doesn’t feel the same way that he knows Wally feels for him.

"Seven," Kaldur says with a calm smile.

Roy’s eyes widen, fingers twitching. What the Hell, Kaldur, he thinks. Kaldur only gives him a sympathetic look and nods just slightly at Wally. Roy sighs and pushes a hand through his hair.

"Just don’t bring Cheetos. I don’t want that orange crap on my couch."

Wally grins and promises he’ll bring something else.

When Roy decides to head out, a little after five, Kaldur walks him to the zeta tubes.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Nah. I get it. It’s impossible to tell him to fuck off when he gets all excited. Besides." Roy shrugs. "He’ll get freaked put and leave half way through. And then it’ll be just you and me."

"Mm, yes. I have missed you."

"I missed you too. It’s gonna be nice. I’ll do that thing with my tongue that you like."

"I like everything that you do."

"Everything?"

Roy grins and raises an eyebrow. Kaldur rolls his eyes.

"Not that."

"The thing with the ice and the whip cream?"

"I do enjoy that. Not so much the other thing."

"The thing with the cuffs and the ice cream?"

"Yes, that one."

Roy snorts.

"All right. I gotta get some whip cream. See you tonight."

—

Half-way through the movie, Wally is all but sitting in Roy’s lap. Kaldur keeps his eyes on the TV and munches on popcorn, pretending he doesn’t see Roy scowling at him. Every now and then, his fingers brush over Roy’s thigh. Roy isn’t sure if he wants to kiss him or smack him.

Wally shrieks and buries his face in Roy’s shoulder. Roy sighs and runs his hand through Wally’s hair.

"Take it easy, Wall. It’s just a movie."

"I know. I’m not scared."

"Nah, of course not. I can put something else on if you want. I think Kaldur’s scared."

"Yes, it’s quite frightening."

Kaldur shoves another mouthful of popcorn into his mouth, clearly not frightened at all.

"No, no. It’s okay. It’s just a movie."

A movie that Wally spends the rest of curled right up against Roy. Partly because, okay maybe he’s a little scared, and mostly because he loves the feeling of being wrapped up in Roy’s strong arms. He can feel Roy’s heart beating in his chest, the slow rhythmic beats. It actually helps him relax, if only a little.

When it finally ends, Roy practically has to pry Wally off of him. Of course Wally puts on a big grin as if he hadn’t been near tears a few times. But not even Roy is cold enough to point it out.

"Come on," Roy says, "it’s late. You better get going home. I’ll walk you to the zeta."

Kaldur starts cleaning up while Roy and Wally grab their jackets. Wally has to admit, he loves Roy in leather jackets. It makes him seem so much more badass, like Canary.

Roy listens to Wally’s aimless chatter, some science crap he doesn’t understand. Projectile motion was about all he understood from physics. The tube is only a block from his apartment, but what kind of asshole would Roy be if he let Wally walk alone at night after a movie that did scare the crap oit of him despite what he said?

And Wally, Wally just loved being in Roy’s presence. He was so much older and so much cooler than any of the other sidekicks. Not that they weren’t cool too, but they weren’t Roy. Roy, who had been held captive for three months and busted out on his own (he was missing some of the gorier details, but he didn’t need to know that). Roy, who could kick anyone’s ass, who didn’t take anyone’s shit.

Plus, with those muscles and blue eyes and that jawline (holy shit), what was not to like?

"So you coming by the Cave tomorrow?"

"I dunno. Depends what’s going on."

"You should. It’s cool when you come around."

Roy can’t help the smile that spread across his lips. Wally’s breath almost catches in his throat.

"Tonight was fun, Wall. Glad you came."

There’s ever a time for Wally to stop thinking, it’s now. He reaches up and tangles his fingers in soft, auburn hair. Roy doesn’t have time to realize what’s happening before he’s pulled down into a messy kiss. It isn’t Wally’s first kiss - it’s his third - but it’s definitely the best. Roy’s lips are soft and warm and Wally loves the way they feel on his.

Except Roy isn’t reacting, not even after two, three seconds. Wally pulls away, cheeks flushed bright red. He takes in the deer-in-headlights expression, the hands raised and frozen midair, and his stomach sinks.

"Wally? What- dude."

Wally licks his lips. His heart is thudding in his chest.

"Roy, I like you. I really, really like you. Like, a lot. So, yeah."

He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. He doesn’t dare look up. He doesn’t want to see Roy’s face.

"Wally… shit, Wall. I’m… Wally, me and Kaldur are dating…"

Wally feels his heart breaking in his chest. He feels like he’s been hit by an I-beam. Hell, that might hurt less. But he does so want Roy to see that. It isn’t Roy’s fault he’s a dumbass. He laughs, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. You guys are so obvious. I can’t believe you actually thought I was serious. Egotistical much?"

Roy smiles, giving a small laugh of his own. He isn’t an idiot. He can see the pain in Wally’s face. But he doesn’t think he should point it out.

"Yeah, you know me and my fat head."

"Yeah… I better get going."

"Night, Wall."

Wally nods, not trusting himself enough to speak. He turns just in time for Roy to miss the tears brimming over his eyelashes.

He locks himself in his room and calls Robin.

"Dude, do you know what time it is?"

"Roy and Kaldur are dating."

Robin wants to snort out a ‘Well duh’. He had caught on from the start. He’d seen the way Roy’s shoulders seemed less tense when Kaldur was around, how he smiled more. Not to mention the time he’d caught them sneaking a few quick kisses when they thought no one was looking. But he hears the pain in Wally’s voice and decides against it. Wally’s crush on Roy is more obvious than the freckles on his face.

"Yeah."

"I kissed him."

Robin’s stomach feels tight. He hears Wally sob and sniffle on the other end.

"I’m sorry, Wall-Man."

"I kissed him and now they’re probably having dirty, kinky sex with each other."

"Come on, Wally. Kaldur having dirty, kinky sex? Be real."

Wally smiles a little. Maybe he has a point. It is Kaldur, after all.

"Hey, you all right?"

"I will be."

Robin pauses.

"Next time Roy comes by the Cave, want me to spar with him and kick his ass?"

Wally sniffles and nods a little before remembering that Robin can’t see him.

"A little."

"Good. I haven’t kicked his ass in a while. I need a good excuse."

Wally outright laughs this time.

"You’d do that for me? I’m touched."

"Hey, what else are best friends for?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
